headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Sawyer residence
| continuity = Texas Chainsaw Massacre | image = | aliases = Sawyer farmhouse | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Texas | county = Muerto County | town = Newt | city = | locale = | residents = Sawyer family | poi = | 1st = Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The }} The Sawyer residence is a fictional residence featured in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre film series. It first appeared in the 1974 horror classic, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. A re-imagined version of the home was briefly seen in flashback in the beginning of the 2013 movie, Texas Chainsaw 3D. Description The Sawyer residence is the home of the Sawyer family of Newt in Muerto County, Texas. Few people knew that the Sawyers were a family of cannibals. The otherwise idyllic looking farmhouse sat on a patch of land that also consisted of a cattle farm, a slaughterhouse and a junk yard. Inside the house however, one would find a tableau of the most gruesome and macabre decor, such as would challenge even the most depraved imagination. A second structure, which is associated with a different branch of the family, is located elsewhere in the state of Texas, but in an unidentified town. It is nestled in the woods and located not far from the Last Chance Gas Station. This household was led by the invalid Anne Sawyer, and included Junior Sawyer, Alfredo Sawyer, Tex Sawyer, Tinker Sawyer, and Babi Sawyer. Residents Original residence * Grandpa Sawyer * Mama Sawyer * Drayton Sawyer * Bubba Sawyer * Nubbins Sawyer branch of the family.]] Second residence * Anne Sawyer * Alfredo Sawyer * Babi Sawyer * Grandpa Sawyer * Junior Sawyer * Tex Sawyer * Tinker Sawyer Unfortunate visitors * Franklin Hardesty - Died on the property; never actually made it to the house. * Kirk - Died inside the house. * Jerry - Died inside the house. * Pam - Died inside the house. * Sally Hardesty - Tortured, but survived and managed to escape. Notes * In the remake series of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre, the Hewitt residence serves as the counterpart to the sawyer residence. * The continuity between the first and third movies is unclear. There is a "Leatherface" who lives at both Sawyer residences, who is presumably the same person, despite having been eviscerated by Lefty Enright in Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2. To keep the continuities separate, this database treats Bubba Sawyer and Junior Sawyer as two distinct characters. Grandpa Sawyer is shown at each of the Sawyer residences, though he is very clearly deceased by the time of Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III. See also External Links * * * The Texas Chain Saw Massacre at Wikipedia * * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre at the Texas Chainsaw Massacre Wiki References